


Scientific Discoveries

by shadowlink06



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowlink06/pseuds/shadowlink06
Summary: Verstael's fascination with daemons leads him to ask questions about the creatures of the night as he grows up. Labeled as a madman for trying to understand them, he is ostracized until he gets a chance to pursue his interests at the Research and Development Lab in Niflheim when he turns of age. In his quest to understand the daemons and use it to the Empire's advantage, he stumbles upon the legend of Adagium. When he meets the monster Ardyn, the question of what he is afraid of shakes him to his core and shapes his destiny along with the monster he set free on Eos.
Relationships: Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferret (melrna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melrna/gifts).



Writing Prompt:

Use: Young Verstael / Ardyn

Limitations/Considerations: None, free reign. You can make anything of this. Happy, sad, painful, etc, any option is viable

Quote For Prompt: 

_"Why did you bring me here, Ardyn?"_

_"I just wanted to see what you looked like in the sunset."_

_"Tsk, you dragged me all the way here just for that? Didn't know you were that bored."_

_It had nothing to do with boredom. Ardyn just knew that once Verstael was gone, maybe all he would have left of him would be the memories._

Warnings: Violence, mention of decay/gore, sexual scenes 

  
A/N: One of my good friends Ferret and I did a trade and this is my part of it. I suppose this is being presented as an origin story of sorts for Verstael. I was perfectly okay with attempting it since the game neglected his relationship with Ardyn and apparently there are less than 100 fics on AO3 that involve these two nerds (SE, you also suck for not doing anything about this relationship since Verstael could have _totally_ been Ardyn’s BFF). Minor spoilers from Episode Ardyn/Prompto and some Dawn of the Future in this fic. Yes, I am open to doing more trades, although I have to schedule them carefully due to me juggling other projects. Feel free to inquire if you are interested in doing one with me. 

* * *

When Verstael was young, he saw a daemon killing his neighbor for the first time. As he watched the jaws tearing the flesh away from bone, it wasn’t fear or even disgust that he had felt. No, instead he wondered why these creatures, neither defined as humans nor animals were just so hostile towards mankind. His father was a soldier for Niflheim and had saved him from becoming the next victim. A hail of bullets was the last thing the boy saw as the daemon dropped dead at his feet. Even though Verstael’s life had been spared, he found himself wishing to learn more about the creatures of the night. 

Verstael’s father couldn’t understand the growing obsession of his own child after that incident. Daemons and the starscourge had always been an issue that even the greatest minds in Eos couldn’t solve since the dawning of mankind. Horrifying creatures at the worst of times and annoyances at the best. Unlike the kingdom of Lucis, the daemons couldn’t be reasoned with behind false pretenses of peace or handled amicably by insincere smiles and handshakes. Daemons, like the Lucian people, had to die for the Empire to expand their influence and impose control in Eos. 

Verstael’s family thought him mad and always shunned him for trying to speak of the daemons. Eventually the boy had given up trying to speak with them about how the daemons came into existence. It was a long held believe that the starscourge - the plasmodium had appeared for the sins of mankind. But if that had been the case, he had always wondered why mankind had not been able to form an immunity much like other viruses and bacteria in the common era. There had been something special about the starscourge, that much was certain the more curious he became of it. 

He tried to engage his peers about his thoughts of the starscourge while growing up and too was labeled insane for even believing that such a plague and the daemons that came from them deserved to be explored. Had he been normal, Verstael would have taken it as a cue to stop prying at a world that he could not understand, but so ingrained and obsessed was his curiosity about the daemons, he kept pursuing the matter. 

It was not a surprise when he became an adult he was enlisted to the military of Niflheim like his father before him. Even early on, his thoughts and intellect granted him an audience with the head scientist after he had graduated from boot camp and heard of the strange theories the young man had. For the longest time the scientist regarded the boy allowing whatever he wished to say. In a few short hours, the scientist had already made his assessment. “It would be a waste for your mind to be reduced to cannon fodder on the battlefield.” He mused. 

“Is that not what the military in its capacity is supposed to be for?” Verstael answered unconcerned. 

“You aren’t wrong.” The man replied. “However, I suspect that you can do much with your mind if you are not concerned with death creeping at you behind every corner.” 

Verstael’s mouth pressed together. It was strange to hear such an honest answer. He’d still have to serve the Empire in some capacity. It would have been nice to actually do something that held his interest rather than being simply another “nobody” swept up in the war. With what was being offered, he took his chances. “What do I need to do?” Verstael asked. 

A smile curled about the head scientist's face as he regarded the young man. “For now, keep that morbid fascination that you have towards daemons. It will serve you well in the future. I shall see about transferring you to my department.” 

* * *

Verstael was shown a world which he would have never thought existed. His mentor apparently had been toying with the idea of using daemons as weapons although his methods to go about it eventually led to his early demise. Verstael should have been sad at his passing, the man had altered his future by actually listening to what he said. Mourning the dead would do no good he had decided. Instead, Verstael poured over the notes and data that had been collected. The hypotheses proposed were still unrefined, but it gave the young researcher a base to go off of. 

Apparently trying to control daemons had been a subject that the Research and Development team employed with Niflheim had been toying with for the last 100 years. Fear and the often morbid side effect of an imminent death lead many to either half-ass the work done or merely prattle about with theories with no follow-up experimentation. Most had simply taken note of behavior patterns behind a glass enclosure or cage rather than trying to do anything engaging with the creatures. Verstael had shifted through the notations holding his previous predecessors in contempt for their cowardice. Unlike them, he would put his life on the line for the Empire. He would make a difference, and he _would_ put his mind to use all for the sake of destroying the Lucian Kingdom. 

It was a slow process filled with abject failure. The goal behind Verstael’s experiments had been simple: use the daemons in some way to destroy Insomnia. In the beginning, he had thought that being able to control daemons was like trying to tame a wild chocobo. Generations removed would eventually lead the creatures to be docile enough to do whatever whims that were imposed upon the creatures by their master. It had become apparent that this method wasn’t possible early on so he scrapped the idea of trying to breed them. 

Another was to simply beat the creatures into submission, keeping them within an inch of their life to see if it was possible to use intimidation and fear to get them to obey. The experiment ended up failing too. Even with just an ounce of their life, all that mattered to the creatures was killing whatever human was in front of them. 

Whatever was driving a daemon could not be fully controlled in their natural state. The murderous intention behind the creatures was always alive… always wishing to destroy anything that wasn’t like them. But surely there had to be a way to force the daemons to submit or turn that energy into something more than the urge to kill. 

Within this question, Verstael created the first prototype magitek troops. Crafted from metal and programmed by himself, the machines always had that limitation of having to obey a command that he enacted into their design. Unfeeling, and emotionless they offered to be an asset. If he could figure out a way to use the ferocity of a daemon, the end result would prove to be lethal. 

“There is a way for this to work.” He mused. “But I’m still missing something important.” Yet why couldn’t he figure it out? The mystery perplexed and drove him mad as he had always fancied himself being able to solve the toughest of problems. For weeks he kept drawing a blank. “Surely there has to be more to learn.” Verstael mused. He had exhausted himself trying to figure out more streamlined methods within Niflheim’s vast library and research data of his predecessors. It was never enough. Several times he had asked for an audience with Emperor Aldercapt to increase funding for explorations and added development, but the magitek failures convinced many in the council that Verstael’s department, while amusing and did have an infantile use, was nothing more than a sinkhole that promised no return investment. 

Although he had no physical data that was worthy of the Emperor’s attention, his thesis and ideas did seem to keep him in favor enough to continue the modest stipend to keep the lab afloat. With nothing within the empire worth exploring, he turned his attention to the other places on Eos. The ones that Niflheim was slowly taking over one city at a time. 

While Tenebrae had been within Niflheim’s sights, that had been one of the few places that even the Emperor had treaded lightly to perform a hostile takeover like the rest of the regions. Here was the home of the Oracle, the soul family that had a direct connection to the Astrals. While certainly the gods had been in their sights, it was simply impractical to involve them as Aldercapt continued to wage war on Lucis. The diplomacy between the two nations had been reinforced constantly, and gaining entry into the ancient records was easy on this principle alone. 

The researcher may have turned his spiteful nature against the gods, but if anything about the primitive nature of the starscourge was stored, there was a good chance it was somewhere on these sacred lands. He gathered himself to make the trip. Compared to Niflheim, the technology of Tenebrae was barbaric at best. Verstael hadn’t been all that impressed with the region as he was allowed access to the royal library managed by the Oracle and her disciples. What he read mostly were about the Astrals and the creation of Eos. Boring fairy tales that already he had knowledge of. He had feared that coming here had been a waste of time as page after page kept giving him answers that he already knew. One thing that did catch his attention was that there were runes on the royal tombs of the old Lucian kings. Verstael had always believed that only a corpse lay within them, but the books seemed to hint that hadn’t been the case. 

He travelled to several hidden tombs and realized that each told of a story. Not only about the king that rested within the walls, but of events that had happened in the past. As Verstael deciphered what was written, a monster that he had never heard about existing that kept coming up. One that was sealed away off the shores of Angelgard and was hinted to be so powerful that even the Lucian kings feared it escaping. “Adagium?” He said letting the word fall over his lips. “Could such a frightening creature still exist after all of this time?” 

* * *

He found the monster of legend, although as he stared at the man whose breathing was shallow, whose voice was but a whisper, suspended by chains hooked into his back and arms, weapons piercing into his body to hold him still, Verstael wondered why such an ordinary-looking man was labeled as a monster. Obviously,the tomb had been here for some time but he was _alive_. “To think that those musty texts actually proved to be more than just the ramblings of an old buffoon.” Verstael chuckled. “Bring him with us.” 

As the researcher left he kept going over what type of powers this man would have. Yes, he’d have to examine him further. It was too early to tell just what secrets the man was hiding. As they reached the airship, a score of Crownsguards descended upon them. Although some of his soldiers had gotten the brunt end of the attack, it was Ardyn who they seemed more focused on.

“Get that demon back inside! Don’t let him escape!” 

Verstael stopped his men from intervening waiting to see what Ardyn was capable of doing even in his weakened state. At first, there was nothing wholly impressive watching as the demon was forced to accept each blow delivered to his body. When Ardyn grew tired, throat whispering something that he had only assumed to cease attacking he saw the man attack. And how _wonderful_ it had been seeing miasma bubble forth from his fingers and strike one of the Lucian men. In awe, Verstael watched as the Crownsguard Ardyn touched, slowly rose up as a daemon.

“Unbelievable!” Even as the creature started to wail and stagger towards the researcher, there was a feeling of nostalgia. He didn’t fear it even as his soldiers shouted at him to get away. He laughed as the daemon was cut down by his men, even without thanking them for saving his life, Verstael turned his attention back to Ardyn where he had just collapsed. “This man… is _exactly_ what I’ve been waiting for!” 

* * *

Never had Verstael thought himself privy to play the role of a doctor. That involved people skills that had always been suspiciously absent when he grew up. For _this man_ though, he made an exception. 

_Ardyn. Lucis. Caelum._

Even when the man had woken from his stupor, Verstael thought he heard wrong as Ardyn addressed himself by that name. Initially, he had passed it off as delirium considering that the man’s body seemed to be in a state of atrophy. Everything from his muscles, brain, down to his intestines showed signs of degradation that would have been a death sentence to any normal human being. But Verstael was shocked as Ardyn’s own body started to repair itself one organ at a time. Even his throat was in such a sorry state that after only a few sentences he was reduced to only responding by blinking once or twice for confirmation.

In truth, as much as Verstael wished to care for his patient, it seemed that the starscourge was doing most of the work for him. Transplants were impossible since the plasmodia consumed whatever it touched. Ardyn didn’t even bleed at all as the scientist found out when he tried to draw blood and only ended up seeing wisps of starscourge seeping from the area the needle had penetrated. In a way it was a good thing since he wouldn’t have to spend a fortune trying to keep Ardyn alive, but as it turns out two thousand years imprisoned did take a toll on Ardyn’s body. After five months isolated in his room, the demon could finally function on his own much to Verstael’s delight. 

The two months after Ardyn’s recovery, Verstael had been trying to get Ardyn comfortable with the world that he had woken up in. It was a difficult journey teaching technology to one who likely only knew how to use sticks and stones as the most up-to-date weapons. It had helped when Verstael had made the suggestion to try to learn about the world by daemonifying a few of his staff members. It seemed to jumpstart what Verstael was able to tell the man and understand it more. And it was that power that had led the researcher to see if daemonification could be used on more than people. 

As luck would have it, they had extracted Ifrit from his eternal tomb from the Rock of Ravatogh. To see an Astral having to submit to a human would have been legendary. “Certainly to control such a creature,” Verstael started. “You would become invincible.” 

“Is that not what you would call me now?” Ardyn grumbled at his companion not at all moved or motivated as he stared at the sleeping Infernian. 

“The gods have been jealous of you. It is why they cast you aside. Should you not want to take revenge on the ones responsible for your plight?” 

Ardyn grew silent. What he wanted now he didn’t know. His world had been shattered already knowing that his brother had betrayed him, Aera had died, and when killing him hadn’t even been a viable option, he had been locked away and forgotten by the same people he wished to rule and protect. “It matters not.” The demon said after some time. 

Frustrated by the man’s lack of emotion, Verstael still pressed him. “Even to the woman that you once loved?” 

That had the demon’s eyes widen for a brief moment before he glanced at Verstael. There was an emotion that flickered in his eyes but he grit his teeth before growling, “Never mention her on your lips again Verstael.” 

Despite the warning, the researcher knew that Aera had always been a deep wound on the man. Somehow he had to use that to spur the man into action. As he tried to think of how to use the woman against Ardyn a message crackled over the intercom. 

“Intruders! It looks like the Lucians!” 

“What?” Verstael muttered. Why were they here of all places? Had the Lucians gotten wind of Ifrit being kept here? As he mulled over the possibilities, several masked figures warped into the lab surrounding Ardyn. Not wishing to get caught in the foray, Verstael retreated knowing he was outclassed and outmatched. “Guards! Get the guards in here at once!” 

But perhaps it had been an order that had come far too premature. In hindsight, he should have known better. Ardyn was no pushover. The same Lucian Crownsguard that had tried to force him back into his tomb now attacked Ardyn mercilessly. Each blow had his body stagger, but still he willed them to cease their efforts. How many times had Ardyn been sliced, his body decapitated, burned, and limbs trying to be pulled apart by quartering before these people would understand that he _could not die_? Frustrated by his own immortality, anger spiraled within his core sending the starscourge oozing across his skin as he snarled, “Leave me!” 

Their squabbling and clashes of swords had woken up Ifrit. The massive form of the Astral destroyed a section of the lab in his fit of rage. Yet in the chaos, Ifrit had made a grave error when it had grabbed Ardyn, picking him up within his hands. Perhaps by fear, or maybe just by the sheer audacity of being handled by the gods Ardyn reacted in the only way he knew how. The starscourge was summoned in the palms of his hands before daemonifying the Infernian. 

From his huddled corner in the lab, Verstael watched as the scene played out. He watched the plasmodia consume the divine being and knew that Ardyn had captured the Astral. “Yes…” And he couldn’t help but smile as finally an Astral had fallen under the control of the Empire. 

  
  


All the Lucian Crownsguards that had been sent, had died shortly after. Each one of them daemonified and sacrificed as Ardyn started to learn more about Lucis. Security in the facility tightened after that incident. Once upon a time, the Astrals were revered for their wisdom, their power, their love for the people. Now they were just nuisances like flies attracted to a dead body. For the Empire to be able to “control” one, it was a good fortune. Moreso when Verstael had a hand in it - indirect as it might have been. 

Although he was only thinking of how it would serve them in the future, Verstael noticed that whatever happened when Ifrit had been subjugated had a detrimental effect on Ardyn’s mood from that point on. Usually, he could make out the outlines of restlessness within the other man’s eyes. The way that he moved about was unhurried or uninterested in the world around him. But now… there was a fire within his eyes that would even make even Bahamut tremble on the spot. A cynicism that was hidden under an air of dramatic gestures and exaggerated choices of words. A true actor that didn’t care if he was performing on stage or not. 

More than that, something had caused the man to take Verstael up on his offer to destroy Insomnia from the inside out. It was obvious that it wasn’t just about the royal family but every woman, man, child, and even brick that had built the city needed to be reduced to rubble else the demon would not have been satisfied. And it was that desire that was needed to jumpstart the testing of the magitek and give birth to the concept of cores within their design. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was decided that Ardyn take the surname Izunia. It wasn’t a mockery of his original title, but it simply could cause a host of problems if the Niflheim leadership found out, and Insomnia would have been no better considering that they probably would make an international incident about an unknown Lucis Caelum that appeared from nowhere. Ardyn was receptive to the idea as he was given a new identity. The few scientists that had known of Ardyn’s true name when he had been brought to the lab, were quietly gotten rid of. “Accidents” they were called as their bodies had been daemonified. If not just flat out disappeared, never to be heard from again.

Word had reached the capital about the incident with Ifrit. While unexpected, it provided Verstael with an audience in front of Aldercapt. Fortune had been favoring him even if he had unknowingly stumbled into those incidents. He took Ardyn with him, although both men had agreed to keep the scope of the demon’s powers at a minimum. There was no point in showing the Emperor what Ardyn was capable of doing right now. It would be their ace that they could exploit later if needed. 

Aldercapt was a man that was hard to read. Once upon a time, he ruled as any Emperor from his House would have known for. His goal had been the revival of the kingdom of Solheim, the very nation that Ifrit sought to destroy. So it was an irony that the Infernian was under the rule of the nation that he saw fit to destroy from the map so long ago. But Adercapt’s quest had been stagnant ever since his wife had died. It was a sudden illness that she could not recover from. The Emperor watched helplessly as she passed, unable to pray to the gods for mercy or ask doctors for the best medicine to heal her. It was why though Verstael had tried to pitch the ideas of the MTs and what they could be capable of, Aldercapt only seemed to be half paying attention as his mind wandered elsewhere, seeming to give up on whatever time was left of his life. 

Ardyn had been mostly quiet since Verstael had introduced him as the fabled tamer of Ifrit. He knew that whatever the researcher proposed would only garner a half-assed reply to show that he cared for his people and therefore this strange technology. But the demon… he didn’t want that to happen. “Your majesty,” He started off, theatrical hand gestures to interrupt Verstael. His companion clearly wasn’t happy with his interference but he ignored it as he addressed Aldercapt now that those sunken eyes focused on him. “Our research isn’t just about building a tougher military force,” He glanced at the MTs that had been brought along pacing towards the metal soldier. “We desire to preserve not only the kingdom you have cultivated, but the people too.” He reached for the breastplate of the MT removing the metal cover and showing the core underneath the surface. “You see… the daemons have more than one application if we put our minds to it.” 

The Emperor’s eyes turned to the glowing red core, seeming to become more alive as he listened to the demon. 

“To imagine,” Ardyn continued, his gaze half-lidded as he kept spinning his silver tongue. “A state of being where death is no longer a concern. Where you can see with your own eyes as the Empire you grew up with flourishes under your care. Never would you have to again feel the loss and heartbreak you no doubt suffer the untimely death of your beloved.” 

_Death_ … Verstael seemed to stop breathing as he took in Ardyn’s words. Although what was said was only done to allow the men to further their own goals, the demon’s words seemed to shake Vestael to his core. Ardyn was right… eventually, he would expire. Even slaying the gods or gaining control over them would not alter this course. His body would age, his mind would slowly decay as neurons focused on keeping him alive rather than solving the latest scientific conundrum. His bones would turn brittle, and he doubted in his finite lifetime he would only learn a fraction of the knowledge he so desperately wanted to hold onto. 

He could have an heir much like others did, but Verstael was the one that wished to _live_ much in the same manner that Ardyn. Here was a man who could hold onto his memories, that’s body did not wither and had withstood the test of time by refusing to rot or decay. The demon was still speaking, yet Verstael had tuned it out. He kept watching Ardyn’s lips as he continued to speak to Aldercapt but his brain couldn’t decipher the words. In the end, it was _he_ who had remained quiet while Ardyn pitched the justifications of continuing the MT project. And through it all, Verstael was trying to ignore the bigger issue at hand. His own mortality laughed at him. 

Impressed by the demon’s presentation, spurred on by thoughts of immortality and glory to the Empire, Aldercapt granted Verstael extra funds to jumpstart Verstael's program. It wasn’t the budget he was hoping to get, but it was a start. And it seemed as though the Emperor was vested in the research far more than he had been in the past. 

“I wish to see more of your work.” His Radiance told the two men. “Before more funds are allotted to you, show me that these MTs are worth investing in as an extension to our glorious nation.” 

* * *

There was a new fire that filled Verstael as he toiled over the magitek armors and prototypes to get ready for his upcoming presentation. The heart of his research had been the development of the cores, the energy source used to power the MTs. With Ardyn’s help, he had perfected the design and used the miasma that always oozed off of the daemons to better use. Why hadn't he thought of this before? He could kick himself for such an elementary oversight. But that was living in the past. With the knowledge that he had obtained through trial and error, the researcher had promised himself to move as efficiently as possible from this point on. Verstael was working on extracting the newest daemon core he heard the sound of someone coming into the lab. By now, he had learned to listen carefully of Ardyn’s strange swagger when he walked, and he was already sighing as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. “You seem to be in better moods these days Izunia.” He mused now used to calling the man by his false surname. 

The lab coat that Ardyn wore seemed to have been put on hastily as he came to see his friend. A lazy smile pulled at the corner of his lips “How could I not be? I’ve been giving a lot of motivation to crush my dear family.” The demon’s gaze pulled up watching as the daemon Verstael was working on screamed as the miasma was siphoned and was forced into the chamber of the core. “My, that is such an unpleasant thing to hear. Do they always sound like that?” 

“Most of the time.” Verstael countered. “After hearing it so frequently, one starts to tune it out.” 

That had given Ardyn pause as he gave the man his space. Sometimes he forgot that Verstael could be just as cold and brutal as the demon when he was in one of his moods. “Perhaps you should invest in a soundproof contentment center?” 

“I have not made my proposition to Aldercapt yet. Perhaps afterwards I will consider it.” Funding was always an issue these days with how quickly his work was transpiring. With the core extracted, the men watched as the daemon it was taken from withered into nothing. Pleased, Verstael went inside the chamber to retrieve the core making his way to one of the waiting magitek units. “Soon though, I will get my time with His Radiance, and hopefully convenience him. We need to update the decrepit equipment we are working with to get better results.” 

“Indeed.” Ardyn mused watching his companion. “I’ve been wondering though, Verstael… exactly what do you want in the end?” 

“Is that not obvious? The growth of our Empire, the recognition that man is more than capable of defining their fate than the whims of the gods.” 

“Mmm, yes there is that.” The demon followed after Verstael watching as he placed the core inside. In a matter of moments, the MT unit came to life. 

“It is unbelievable how stable they are now.” Verstael mused fiddling with a program on the computer to control the unit. “It seems that your guidance has proved invaluable within the last year. I had been met with abject failure trying to figure out how to get the starscourge to respond to the commands of the machines. “ 

“Funny, you almost sound bitter my friend.” 

“Humph, perhaps a bit. For five years I toiled away trying to unlock the secrets of this plague. Setback after setback, I could not see what the obvious problem was until I found you.” 

“Are you jealous of me?” 

“Would it be wrong of me to not be?” 

“Ah, dear sweet Verstael,” Ardyn said, “There is nothing to be envious of for I am more than happy to give up everything to help you secure your funding.” 

“I have no doubt about that.” The researcher said growing quiet. “But you are not capable of giving me what I really want.” 

Ardyn’s eyes narrowed. Placing his hands on the other man’s hips he gently spun Verstael around so he could look at him. As he did, he could see that expression of indifference which hinted that his companion seemed to be serious. “What ails you so?” 

What bothered him? As he stared into the demon’s eyes, watching the man that he had saved, the researcher knew that no matter how sharp his mind was, nor the number of breakthroughs he had made, he would never be able to compare to the legacy before him. “I wish... I could have your body.” 

The statement had the humor drain from Ardyn’s face as the other man’s word sunk in. “My... body?” 

Perhaps he had been too honest given the way that the demon was staring at him. Shaking his head he didn’t bother to explain himself. “Nevermind,” Verstael muttered. “It doesn’t matter.” 

* * *

It had taken a few more months, but eventually, Verstael had extracted the data and made upgrades to the MT technology that was needed. He did a proper presentation before the military command showing off the latest models and their capabilities. Aldercapt and the committee that was responsible for overseeing the budget was more than happy to give Verstael what he needed helping him spearhead further explorations into how to make a more efficient and deadlier MT models and prototypes. 

The more experiments that they had done, Verstael found himself constantly needing more samples. First, he had decided to sacrifice his staff. When only the competent ones remained he needed to think of another source that was more readily available. That is when a new project and wing of the building was constructed. The containment pods would host his clones. It was frustrating having to wait so long to rear the cells into embryos and he found himself having to care for the clones rather than researching new data about the magitek these days.

From a glass wall, Verstael watched as his clones matured and housed in a makeshift nursery. He had known that the daemon cores would be less stable if he tried to use the baby clones now so decided to wait for them to mature a bit more. The process was taking far too long than he needed, and he had to enlist the help of Ardyn to help devise an alternative means until the time came. 

“Tell me,” Ardyn said as he watched Verstael write down the names of Niflheim prisons calculating how many souls the wardens would part with without making a fuss, “Why do you not try to kidnap Lucian people on the conquered Niflheim land for samples? I’ve been hearing that Aldercapt’s military has been making strong pushes.” 

“I suppose I could, but the thought makes me nauseous.” The researcher grumbled. “Those that know they are sentenced to death… I don’t desire to see them beg for their pathetic lives nor do I desire to see the wave of emotions play out over their faces prior to their demise.” 

That had been an interesting insight. It was odd that Verstael would seek to squash such instances like that down. “And for that reason, your clones would be useful?” 

“Of course,” Verstael explained. “They will have no objective knowledge of how humans behave, nor how the world works, or even how to speak. It is the equivalent of raising plants. I hardly hear them making a fuss when they are cut down after maturity to be harvested to the masses. The same will be true of these clones.” 

“Humph, once again your coldness even makes _me_ shiver my dear friend.” Ardyn mused. He understood his companion, but he had always noticed just how far removed from humanity Verstael was becoming. “And what of you? Are you not bothered by the fact you would rather bury your emotions?” 

It was such a strange comment that Verstael actually stopped what he was doing and looked back at Ardyn. There was no deprecating humor on his face, it was an honest question. “A trivial concern.” He replied. “I’m sure you can sympathize with being ostracized for unorthodox beliefs.” 

Ardyn did. And for that reason, he never bothered the man about his preferences for obtaining samples again. 

* * *

The cloning project had taken a while to perfect but Verstael, like everything else he put his mind to, made it work. So engrossed was he by the new tasks and responsibilities of the facility that he hadn’t thought to inquire what had been going around the Empire while he toiled away. It was a mistake. It seemed that his lab and he had become a target of interest to the Lucian Kingdom who had been seeing more and more MTs on the battlefield. A team of Kingsglaive was tasked with infiltrating the lab, and while they failed to find Verstael prior to his own troops engaging the enemy, the Lucians had managed to stumble upon the nursery he made for the clones. The damage was kept to a minimum likely because the Lucians thought there were legitimate children here, but there was one child unaccounted for as he did a sweep of the area. The empty crib with a bracelet was the only thing left of #05953234 and he stared at it. 

Why would the Lucians want to take his child? It shouldn’t have bothered him, but it was a violation in a sense. The fate of his clone didn’t matter, it wasn’t as though it had been imbued with top-secret Niflheim information but the fact that they would take something that was _his_ was so… invasive. The depravity of the Lucians knew no bounds. 

Ardyn joined him as Verstael surveyed the damage in the lab. “It seems they have only managed to steal one of your clones,” Ardyn said looking at the empty pod that once held an infant within it. 

That had Verstael’s mouth press together again. “One too many.” Perhaps the child would die or be abandoned. In hindsight, it didn’t really matter when the Lucians' realized they had taken something so unimportant. “This is but the first generation of clones. I suppose when these are harvested properly… I can make a new batch to carry forward with the mechanized army.” There was a pause though as he glanced at Ardyn. “You asked me once why I didn’t use prisoners of war for my experiments in the past. I couldn’t give you a good answer. Now I think I can.” 

Ardyn kept his silence letting the researcher explain. 

“It’s because… I didn’t desire to have an emotional attachment to them.” Even if they were enemies, the scientist knew that the people would beg for their life, try to reason with him, try to bond with him. Even as the daemons were killing them, they would scream over and over and over again pleading with him to stop. Verstael had seen it time and time again in the past, and it bothered Verstael far more than he cared to admit. “These clones were supposed to get rid of that. But I suppose even in the growing phase… that attachment I sought to get rid of is still there. Small and inconspicuous as it may be.” 

“You are upset.” Ardyn pointed out.

“How could I not be?” The other man replied. “These clones may be created to be destroyed, but they are _mine_.” It was a cold, calculating, and ruthlessly efficient take to have but it certainly was the most expressive he had ever been with his companion. 

Ardyn took notice of that subtle change in demeanor. “Perhaps it would be wise to move this facility? It seems that the Lucians will no doubt continue to bother you here.” 

“Humph… we just got funding for this place already. If I cannot protect my investments it is a personal matter that needs to be settled.” 

“And so what will your course of action be?” The demon inquired. 

“Why… to make sure that any Lucian that dares to come to this location doesn’t leave here alive.” He left the nursery already going to where the MTs were stored. He needed to replace the ones that were lost in the assault. Perhaps recalibrate them to make them more viscous to outside threats. As he reached his computer ready to tinker around with the programming, Ardyn seemed to have followed him. “Offering your help today?” He asked the demon. “Afraid I’ll be just programming.” 

Ardyn watched as the lines of coding presented itself. No doubt that the man would be up all night tweaking what he perceived to be “errors”. “Perhaps you should rest my friend.” 

“I have no time for that.” The researcher countered. “I will not permit the Lucians to take more of my research material away from me.” 

Ardyn’s eyes narrowed. “You cannot solve all of the issues of the world in a day.” 

“I can damn sure try.” 

Giving a dramatic sigh, the demon grabbed the chair and pulled it away from the computer console. When Verstael was forced to move away, Ardyn leaned over placing a hand over his shoulder. “You are permitted to be human _sometimes_ ,” Ardyn whispered in his ear. 

Glaring at the boldness of the creature, Verstael finally gave the demon his full attention. “I’m _not_ interested in being human at the moment.” 

“Indeed you aren’t, which is a shame.” The playful tone that Ardyn had melted away as his expression became unreadable, as if debating on what to do with the man before him. 

Verstael could sense that something was wrong and kept his attention trained on the demon. “It would be so simple if you called me a madman like the rest of the world.” But he knew Ardyn never would. The daemon for all that he could not understand about him, recognized that he was still human and still had limitations. 

“You are spirited,” the demon countered. “But that is why I do think you should give this a rest… you will likely make mistakes anyway since you are highly agitated.” Knowing that the man would protest, he pulled him towards the lab table. 

Given how strong the demon was, Verstael didn’t have much of a choice but to follow and as he was shoved on top of the lab table he glared at his companion 

The demon ignored Verstael’s annoyance. Instead, his fingers curled around the researcher’s uniform unhooking the metal clasps of the breastplate. 

Although Verstael didn’t try to stop him, he was clearly confused by the display. “What are you doing Izunia?”

“An experiment of my own,” Ardyn murmured. “You said you a long time ago, you wished to have my body, did you not?” When at last Ardyn finally felt the armor fall away from Verstael as it crashed against the floor. “Given your mood… perhaps it is time I give you what you want.” 

There was a faint flush that overtook Verstael’s face knowing full well of the demon’s implication. “T-that… isn’t what I meant.” 

“Oh?” The man said unperturbed that he had been told he was wrong. “My mistake then.” Ardyn purred as his fingers started to go to each of the buttons on Verstael’s shirt, clearly not bothered. “In either case… you have seemed stressed as of late.” 

Naturally, he was. This was Verstael’s only - and likely last chance to make Aldercapt see him in a favorable light. Should he not have impressed the Emperor, his career - no is life was going to be ended. “Why do you care what befalls upon me Izunia?” 

“Should I not?” Ardyn asked. “You are the man who rescued me from my loneliness and despair. Why would I not return the favor?” An unlikely savior this human was, but if not for all of his poking and prodding, he would have never escaped Angelgard or have the events before him set in motion without Verstael’s help. 

“I do not suffer from loneliness or despair.” 

“Liar,” Ardyn countered and gently grabbed onto his chin so he could look at the researcher. 

The gesture was one that had Verstael’s breath hitch as he was forced to stare into the eyes of his companion. Perhaps it was the trick of the light, perhaps it was the starscourge, but Ardyn’s eyes seemed to have a different glint in them that he hadn’t seen before. “What has gotten into you?” 

“...I don’t know.” And that had been the honest truth of it. It did bother him that Verstael was acting this way and what he had said did make the demon wonder just what was going on in that brilliant head of his. The demon’s hands were tearing at the fabric until his fingers finally were able to catch the skin underneath. Unlike many, Verstael never saw war and his body didn’t have the battle marks to show for it. Smooth and short of the few freckles littering the surface it was like staring at a statue. 

The researcher’s eyes widened as he was being exposed before the man. How was it that nothing that he could say was coming out his mouth anymore? Even as Ardyn worked on removing his pants he hadn’t bothered to try to stop what was happening. When at last Ardyn had stripped him he kept kissing along his body worshipping every inch of him until he got to his crotch. Without so much of a preamble, his tongue flicked out of his mouth tasting him. Verstael’s eyes squeezed shut as the sensitive area was teased. He had tried to recall just what this was given as though sex had been one of those activities that was but a mere afterthought like much of his life that he had dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. 

Whatever his own feelings were, Ardyn seemed to be taking control. With no protest from his companion, he continued to kiss and lick over the length of his body. The demon was drowning in Verstael’s scent by the time he pulled away removing his own clothing before wetting a finger in his mouth. He pressed it at his companion’s entrance being mindful enough to prep him for what was to come. 

The researcher inhaled sharply feeling Ardyn pushing through the tight ring of muscle. It was a strange feeling as he felt the man’s digits moving inside of him. When another finger joined it, he couldn’t stop the pain from going over his face. Never had anyone touched him like this and his body had no idea how to cope with what was happening to it. 

Ardyn was a patient man, perhaps being such an old entity made him that way. Only when he was sure that he wouldn’t have torn the researcher, did he remove his fingers before grabbing his cock. “This is bigger.” He said after some time, but you’ll adjust.” 

“How do you expect to fit _that_ in there?” The researcher said breathlessly. 

“You stretch,” Ardyn countered. And just to prove his point, he slowly pushed himself inside groaning as he filled Verstael. 

Verstael felt so full. His eyes squeezed shut as Ardyn started to move inside of him half pinned by his lover’s bodyweight and struggling to breathe normally. So this is what sex was like? He could see why so many sought such activities but it seemed so… personal. 

“Relax,” Ardyn said as he placed a kiss over the researcher’s exposed shoulder. “You are squeezing me.” 

The researcher knew he should, but it was easier said than done. The natural instinct was to tense even feeling Ardyn starting to slowly push each inch of himself inside. His breath hitched as his fingers dug into Ardyn’s back as a small retaliation for the discomfort. 

The demon ignored it until he was buried to the hilt. Verstael was so deliciously tight but he had to control himself to keep from tearing his companion. Despite him wanting to ram himself into the pliant body, Ardyn took his time rolling his hips back and forth until he started to hear Verstael moan. The demon kept shifting his hips brushing against Verstael’s prostate. 

What was that _feeling_? He wasn’t sure what Ardyn had done, but suddenly his body just felt so weak. He had never experienced such pleasure before even as he had masturbated in the past. Perhaps he was thankful that the lab was empty as he couldn’t stop screaming as Ardyn’s cock rammed into him. 

“It seems I can pick up the pace now hmm?” The demon moaned letting go of his own inhibitions and fucked Verstael. The researcher’s body squirmed pressing his forehead into Ardyn’s chest breathing in the scent of the other man. He didn’t last long, but who could blame him with how the demon kept taking him. Verstael saw stars in the back of his eyes as he climaxed and while he had suddenly stiffened as he ejaculated he watched the predatory glint in Ardyn’s eyes. He had been turned on and followed soon after giving a heavy grunt as he spilled himself inside of Verstael’s body. 

Feeling Ardyn's body suddenly slumped, the researcher remained still half frozen by confusion and not understanding why he felt warm liquid coming out of him. His mind was still processing how they had gotten to his point. When at last Verstael found his voice he said the only thing that his scientific mind could come up with. “I wasn’t... aware you were into men.” 

In a past life, Ardyn had once looked at Gilgamesh favorably. Had Aera not stolen his heart he always wondered what might have become of their relationship. However, like everyone else Ardyn wished to protect at the time, Gilgamesh had been poisoned by his younger brother's words, abandoning the demon to his fate and removing the relationship that might have been. For Verstael, the circumstances that had brought the pair together were vastly different. Unlike anyone in the past, this man had _saved_ him - both figuratively and literally. It helped that his companion was pleasing to look at. If one didn’t know how much of a deranged psychopath Verstael was, anyone would find the blond-haired, freckled beauty a prized catch. Perhaps that is why Ardyn acted now. Why not show his savior some well-deserved respect in his own twisted way? “Nor was I.” Ardyn countered, watching as the exhaustion of their activities finally caught up with Verstael. Even knowing that the researcher had fallen asleep Ardyn still kept his eyes trained on his lover, snaking his arms around his waist to hold onto him possessively.


	3. Chapter 3

Verstael didn’t know how to feel about what he and Ardyn had done. On one hand, it had been liberating to know that it was possible to get pleasure out of something more than simply masturbating when such primal urges called to him. Ardyn never brought up the matter again as they both went about their usual businesses which was just as disturbing as the moment that demon had fucked him. It was like that day had just been more of a dream. 

It didn’t help that Ardyn had been suspiciously absent these days. He had been making frequent trips to Gralea in the last few months trying to understand the inner workings of Niflheim from the political standpoint. Apparently, the MT approach was not what Ardyn had envisioned to crush Insomnia and desired to learn more about the world before deciding his next plan of action. Verstael only could encourage the demon. Perhaps the knowledge that was gained would be helpful to him thus the researcher went back to being mostly by himself. 

That changed one day when one of his assistants came into the lab. Breathless and had a surprised look on his face. “Lord Besithia, the Emperor has just arrived sir!” 

Aldercapt actually came here on his own? It was so out of the blue Verstael wasn’t sure what to think. He hadn’t expected a personal visit and hardly had anything remotely interesting prepared for such an occasion. “Tell the staff to be on their best behavior.” And he stared at the looming paperwork in his lab. Everything had become so cluttered as he was so focused on other matters. Cursing under his breath he abruptly stood up. “And send someone in here to help clean up the lab for me.” In the meantime, he’d try to stall Aldercapt not desiring to make a bad impression on the Emperor. 

When Verstael came to greet Aldercapt, he saw Ardyn as well as a few high ranking military commanders flanking him. The researcher bowed, “It is a pleasure to see you again your Radiance, I apologize for not being able to give you a proper welcome. We had no idea you would arrive.”

“It is fine,” Aldercapt said, giving the man a rare smile. “My men have been testing your prototypes on the field and we are most pleased with their performances there.” 

“I am happy that they have been serving you well,” Verstael said, inwardly thankful that this didn’t seem to be a negative housecall. 

“Indeed,” The Emperor said. “It has been decided that we would like to create more magitek facilities akin to this one to expand the demand for your and Izunia’s creations.” 

The researcher’s eyes widened at that admission. Another facility? Although certainly this one was old… the equipment had long been upgraded to keep up with the demands at the time. A newly operational one though… His gaze moved to Ardyn who seemed to be not surprised by the turn of events. Had he been orchestrating this since had been going to the capital? 

“We would like to get a new lab up and operational within the next year.” Aldercapt continued. “You will be given full control and are hereby promoted to Chief of the Research and Development team.” 

Every word that the other man spoke had Verstael’s heart fluttering wildly in his chest. Not only would he be in charge, but he had also got a promotion within the Empire’s cabinet too. It was as if his childhood dreams suddenly were being handed to him on a silver platter. He bowed graciously again. “Your Radiance, it would be my honor.” 

Aldercapt nodded, happy to have the business sorted amicably. “We will have a motorcade pick you up within the week to view the new location and offer your input into the construction and details needed. I trust you will be able to move our nation into the future with your work.” 

It was short notice, but to hell with it. He’d decide on how and who to manage later. Nodding he could only watch Aldercapt and the others depart leaving him to face Ardyn who hadn’t said much in the exchange. “Did you do that Izunia?” 

The demon shrugged softly. “I might have pitched the idea it would be a good idea to have another location just in case the Lucians tried to come after you again.” 

Verstael stared at Ardyn. Of course that was a worry… but it seemed so insignificant. He walked closer to his companion. “You didn’t have to do that.” He murmured. 

“Ah, but I think I did.” Ardyn countered reaching for the researcher’s wrist and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Before you run off to prep for your departure...come with me.” 

Verstael didn’t even get a chance to tell the demon yes or no as he was pulled along. While the grip wasn’t bruising enough to leave a mark, he had no choice but to follow Ardyn as he was led down twisted hallways and corridors until they descended a flight of stairs that even Verstael had never paid much attention to in the past. It led to the roof of the building. As he was guided through the doors, the rays of the setting sun had the researcher squint his eyes momentarily. So used to the artificial lights of the lab, he didn’t see Eos’s beloved star often. It was strange considering that he could see the effect it had on Ardyn as the sun’s rays obviously still agitated the demon's skin that wasn’t covered. The door was closed behind him and he watched his companion carefully as he stood in front of him. "Why did you bring me here, Ardyn?" 

"I just wanted to see what you looked like in the sunset." 

Once again, he was surprised by the demon’s words. "Tsk, you dragged me all the way here just for that? Didn't know you were that bored." 

It had nothing to do with boredom. Ardyn just knew that once Verstael was gone, maybe all he would have left of him would be the memories. “I wouldn’t call it boredom.” He replied after some time. “More like… a change of scenery seemed to be in order for us both.” 

“At the expense of the pain you are likely in?” 

“A trivial concern.” The demon murmured. “Besides that, I had another activity I wished to test on you.” 

The researcher’s eyes narrowed. “And what would that be?” It was unlike him to bother with any scientific endeavors. Ardyn always helped, never offered to lead in an experiment. 

When his companion pressed him, Ardyn closed the distance between them again. He could see that confusion within Verstael’s eyes but didn’t let that bother him. The demon’s head dipped lower until his lips were lined up with his companions before he kissed him. 

Once again a curveball had been thrown at Verstael and as he tried to process what was happening. Ardyn’s fingers curled around his waist pulling him closer to the kiss. Now his tongue crept out of his mouth boldly shifting between his teeth and meeting his own. This man… what was he thinking? Instead of just giving in, Verstael took a step forward, knocking Ardyn off balance and pinned him against the wall. Maybe he wasn’t expecting his companion to just surrender. He knew that the demon was more than capable of overpowering him, yet Ardyn was just staring at him not putting up a fight or protesting being sandwiched between Verstael and the wall of the lab. If anything, Ardyn was _daring_ him to continue. 

“What’s wrong my friend?” His breath growing heavier as he locked eyes with his companion. The demon asked, for once not having that snide, cynical tone that he had always perfected around others. “Do you not want this?” 

Verstael did, which both confused and surprised him. Why was it that the demon made him feel like this? His memory backtracked to that day where he had been bent over, of pleasure raining down upon him. It was such a display that seemed so beneath him… yet he was tearing at the demon’s pants, pulling down the fabric of it as well as his underwear to expose Ardyn. As violent as he was being, the demon seemed to only relax as Verstael ran his hand over his ass giving it a firm squeeze. “I do.” The researcher said after some time. 

“Then claim me.” The demon countered. 

The command was enough. He spun Ardyn around, pressing him against the wall. His pants had gotten tight not even realizing that he had gotten hard. Shaky hands had him freeing himself as he repeated what Ardyn had done to him that night. Ardyn didn’t even flinch as a finger pressed into him followed by another casually moving in him to relax the muscles. When Versteal was satisfied, he grabbed at the demon’s hips slowly pushing his way inside. It was a different feeling to be the one giving pleasure instead of receiving it. His hips furiously bucked as he held onto Ardyn. Beyond the sounds to flesh slapping against each other, he listened as the demon moaned out softly. It was a side of Ardyn that he didn’t think he’d ever see. Truly he seemed so at peace despite the vulnerability he willingly put himself in. And it was all for Verstael. Although he couldn’t see his lover’s face, as he rode the demon his lips started to plant kisses along his shoulder. He should have removed all of Ardyn’s clothing in hindsight, but this would have to do for now. He had lost track of time by the time the nerves along his cock kept twitching. Eventually, his movements started to become uneven, unable to hold back the feeling of exaltation as he cried out from his climax. 

Just like last time, it was like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Verstael sunk to the ground as he continued to bask in the afterglow. When they parted, he could see the remnants of Ardyn’s own seed splattered against the wall. It was good that the researcher had given his lover pleasure in the end. 

Unlike Verstael, Ardyn’s recovery from coitus seemed to be nearly instant. He was polite enough to not ask for another session and instead reached for his pants and underwear that had fallen to his ankles and made himself somewhat presentable. When he had, he sat next to the researcher, pulling the man in his lap. “Are you going to take Aldercapt’s offer?” 

Verstael leaned his head against Ardyn’s chest as he thought about the question. “If I don’t… he’ll pass all of our research off and find someone else to run the new facility. I won’t let my hard work be squandered.” 

Ardyn sighed softly. “I suppose you are right.” 

A thought occurred to the researcher noting the subdued way that Ardyn spoke. “Surely you had to know I would accept it.” 

“I did.” The demon answered. “It’s why… I wanted us to meet like this. Just this once.” 

It suddenly occurred to Verstael why Ardyn had orchestrated this entire affair. Nothing was ever spontaneous where his companion was concerned.

“We have our own paths we must tread now,” Ardyn murmured. And the more that he watched the days go by, the demon knew they could not continue to be together as they had been. Their interests were starting to diverge which would lead them to different outcomes in the future. 

“Come with me Izunia.” 

It seemed more like a request than a demand imposed upon him. It was touching that Verstael thought enough about him to even propose that option be open. What would be the point though? The man was becoming too engrossed with this obsession of his. Verstael’s mortality was his greatest strength and weakness. Eventually, his desire to transcend his physical body would lead to only one path. The daemons that he seemed so jealous of... that is what he would one day become. For all his faults, a part of Ardyn would always feel indebted to Verstael. He didn’t desire to see when that transformation would happen for this human shell is what he had grown to admire. Perhaps he would have a hand in watching as Verstael transformed from man into monster in the future, but for now, he’d prolong that moment as long as he could. “I refuse.” 

For the briefest moment, there was hurt that flickered in Verstael’s eyes. He was so sure that Ardyn would humor him like he always had. Refusing to let it get to him, his gaze moved back to where the sun had retreated. “Meaning, you are planning on pursuing the position of chancellor then?” From a political standpoint, the role suited Ardyn well. From that position, he would be able to orchestrate political maneuvers and be in the loop of military operations that would have the Lucian government on high alert. It seemed that the demon had figured out that there were better ways to bring the kingdom to its knees besides relying on brute strength. No, killing soldiers was only one component of toppling a nation. Whatever Ardyn would do would have far more lasting effects that affected every citizen regardless if they picked up a weapon or not. 

The demon nodded confirming what Verstael already suspected. “Where I need to be for the time being is Gralea. You have the knowledge that you needed from me to continue the magitek projects. I have no doubt that you will continue to evolve your craft and produce the results that will bring you satisfaction. Not only in the name of the Empire... but for yourself as well.” 

The researcher could not refute that claim. Ever since Ardyn had become personally involved the solutions to longstanding problems had been easy to solve. “And what do you plan to do should you get your desired position next to Aldercapt?” 

“I will burn Lucis to the ground with my own two hands.” The demon mused though it was more like a promise he had made to himself. “Unlike you, I prefer a more personal touch when dealing with my disputes.” 

It was a detail that Ardyn always had and the scientist could not fault him for that. In either case, it seems that their paths had been decided and it would be where they were forced to part. “I’ll be leaving within the week to oversee the construction of the new facility. There is no telling when I may be able to come back here.” 

“Then may I make one last request for you until your departure?”

Verstael seemed intrigued. “What is it?” 

“Come to my bed when you are done with your duties for the day.” 

Shallow as Verstael was, the implication was all too apparent. “You don’t make requests of me often, Izunia.” But to willingly participate for a prolonged period with sex… even the researcher was surprised by Ardyn’s boldness. 

“Which is why you should indulge me.” The demon replied. 

It wasn’t as though it bothered Verstael and he shrugged his shoulders. “As you wish.” 

* * *

Each night Verstael left the lab, he went to Ardyn’s room as promised. Each night, he had been taken. On the rare occasions when he wished to test his companion, he topped Ardyn. Regardless of who was fucking who, they were both satisfied in the end.

The sixth day eventually came and Ardyn breathed heavily as climaxed for the third time. Although both men knew that this was their last night together, never did either of them bring up to not go through with their own destinies. Both were guided by the wills that seemed to transcend the gods and for either man to alter that path would have been a slap in the face.

Verstael brought a hand up to touch Ardyn’s cheek with his lover still buried inside of him. The gesture had the demon’s gaze soften as he regarded the other man. Verstael was exhausted, and his limb fell on his chest now that he had the demon’s attention. What Verstael wanted to do was thank his companion for everything. He could not utter a word as his mouth had gone dry and he thought his tongue had escaped his mouth. If Ardyn wished to say anything, he kept it to himself as his head shifted, placing a trail of kisses along the man’s jawline until he found his lover’s mouth. Shamelessly he draped himself over Verstael’s form not even caring if he was half smothering the researcher. The pair stayed locked together until Verstael drifted off to sleep. 

The sun’s rays peeked out from the window. Apparently, the blinders had been uncharacteristically raised sometime during the night by Ardyn. Verstael woke up to an empty room. The demon had slipped out, likely tending to his own business in the early morning hours. As he rolled on his side, he could see a single note was carefully laid on top of his clothing.

“ _Thank you for everything my dear friend._

 _~ Ardyn Lucis Caelum._ ”

“Fool... that was my line,” Verstael grumbled. He should have gotten up after seeing the note and perhaps tracked Ardyn down. Had it been any other person he might have, but he realized the significance of the letter. It was a goodbye since likely the other man couldn’t bear to say it in person, knowing that it would be the last time he’d see his lover. He stared at the note for the longest time, breathing in the scent of Ardyn on the bed until his cellphone rang. 

“Lord Besithia, your motorcade will be ready to go within the next two hours. Please be ready at the entrance so we can pick you up.” 

“I’ll be there,” Verstael assured his staff, finally getting up to put on his clothes. As he did, he pocketed the note Ardyn left for him before continuing his usual duties prior to his departure. By the time it came, there was no fanfare for him or the few other assistants that would be helping him with his newest project. As he had expected, Ardyn hadn’t shown himself. As the motorcade pulled away, he could only stare out at the rusted outlines of the old lab as they left. 

Maybe it was a feeling… or perhaps he could simply sense Ardyn having been in the demon’s company for so long. Verstael glanced up at the familiar place on the rooftop that he took him to that day where they had both watched the setting sun. The researcher could make out a lone figure watching as the motorcade departed. Emotional scenes were too beneath him, yet Verstael’s breath hitched unable to tear his gaze away until the demon became a speck in the distance. “Farewell, dear friend.” He whispered, strengthening his resolve to continue his own personal journey determined to prolong his mortality. Maybe not in this world he’d see the man again, but he’d never forget him. 


End file.
